


Halloween Party

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: Kevin and Stoffel are organizing a party for Halloween, to the great displeasure of Jolyon...





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



It was October, the start of autumn, and Jolyon hated this period of the year. Not because the trees shed their leaves, nor because the days got shorter. No, if he hated this period of the year, it was because of Halloween. When he was a child, they never celebrated it, it was just any other day.

It got worse when he went to high school, some of his friends invited him to their Halloween parties, where he had to go dressed in a costume, and every year, someone made fun of him and his costume. But this year was going to be better for him. He had left school after he passed his exams that summer, and he managed to quickly get a job.

He was working in a small IT company, and even though it had been less than three months since he’d joined the company, he had already got close to one of his colleagues, Stoffel. He didn’t know anyone else in town, and for the first few weeks, it was a big relief to have him by his side.

“Hi Jolyon, how are you?” Stoffel asked, it was their break time, and every time, while the others went outside to smoke, they stayed inside, enjoying a warm cup of coffee.

“I’m good, and you? Keeping up with your work?” Jolyon asked.

“Yes, everything is on time.” Stoffel smiled. “I wanted to know, are you free on the thirty-first, Kevin and I are organizing a party for Halloween.”

Jolyon’s smile faded, he thought that he was done with parties now that he’d left school. “I will see if I’m free or not, and I’ll let you know.” He smiled even though it felt forced, and he hoped that Stoffel didn’t notice.

“I really want you to come. Kevin really wants to meet you.” Stoffel smiled.

“You talked about me with him?” Jolyon raised an eyebrow, he knew that Stoffel considered him as a friend, but not that kind of friend.

“Yes, and he’s really excited by the idea of meeting one of my very few friends. Well, I mean, I get on well with Kevin’s friends, but he’s never met a friend of mine.”

“I will try my best to come to the party,” Jolyon smiled, he was thinking that now they were grown-ups they should probably be more mature than the young teenagers he used to party with at high  
school. “But… how many people did you invite?”

“Don’t worry, Kevin knows that I’m not comfortable if there’s a lot of people around. There shouldn’t be more than ten in total, and all of his friends are really nice and friendly.” Stoffel smiled, showing off all his teeth, and Jo could tell that he was really excited for the party.

 

***

 

It was the thirtieth of October, and Halloween had been creeping closer and closer. Stoffel left work a little bit earlier than usual, so that he could help Kevin to prepare everything for the party. Just as he parked his car in the driveway, he saw that Kevin was outside the house, in a shirt while the temperatures weren’t too cool, carving the pumpkins.

“I know what you will say, but are you not freezing in just a shirt?” Stoffel asked, before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

“Danish people never freeze,” Kevin laughed, before giving Stoffel a pumpkin, followed by a knife. “Be careful, I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Kevin added.

“I will do my best. And I hope that you will not judge my pumpkin, because it will be a lot worse than yours. You’re so talented with your hands.”

“I’m not the only one,” Kevin teased, before going back to his pumpkin. Stoffel did so too, and after half an hour, they both finished.

“It’s amazing, babe,” Kevin said, before he took his hand and led him to the bathroom. “I think I have to give you a reward for your amazing job,” Kevin added, before stripping off his clothes and Stoffel’s. In no time, they were both naked, and ready to get in the shower. Stoffel adjusted the water temperature, and once it was warm enough, they got in. Kevin dropped to his knees and took Stoffel’s cock in his mouth. He played with the length with his tongue, caressing his balls in his hands and massaging them. It wasn’t long before Stoffel moaned, even louder when Kevin sucked greedily, taking all of him into his mouth. Stoffel came quickly after that, without any warning, as he was too lost in his orgasm to be able to open his mouth, and Kevin swallowed every drop.  
Kevin stood up, and he went to hug Stoffel, still dizzy from his orgasm, before he kissed him passionately, letting his tongue explore Stoffel mouth.

“Think you can fuck me?“ Kevin asked, with the most devilish smile on his face.  

"You’re insatiable.”

“You love it, don’t even try to deny it.”

“Well, give me five minutes, and I should be ready again,” Stoffel teased him, before he put two of his fingers in his mouth. “Let me prepare you first.”

Kevin turned himself and leant against the shower wall, letting Stoffel do what he wanted to him. It wasn’t long before he felt one, and then a second talented finger teasing his hole, deliberately avoiding the spot that would have him seeing stars.

“Fuck me now. Enough teasing,” Kevin begged, and Stoffel didn’t waste a second. He knew that he had prepared Kevin well, so he thrust into Kevin, bottoming out in one smooth motion and he heard him scream in pleasure. He thrusted into him slowly at first, but he got faster as Kevin’s moans got louder. When he felt his second orgasm rushing up on him, Stoffel took Kevin’s cock in his hand, and they both came at the same time, Kevin spurting his come all over the tiles.

“Wow. That was amazing,” Kevin mumbled, with the biggest grin on his face.

“We should carve pumpkins more often,” Stoffel joked.

 

***

 

It was Halloween day, and Kevin and Stoffel were lying in bed, Kevin’s head on Stoffel chest. They wanted to stay here forever, but they had to make sure that everything was ready for their party.

“I’m going to visit Jolyon today, I don’t think parties are really his thing,” Stoffel said, kissing Kevin on the lips.

“I hope he will still be up for the party. I’d like to finally meet one of your friends,” Kevin smiled, the smile that always made Stoffel melt.

“I hope he will. But I don’t want to force him to do anything he doesn’t want to,” Stoffel answered, before leaving Kevin dozing in bed.

*

Stoffel was walking along the street, when he received a text from Jolyon, apologising for not being able to make the party. Stoffel didn’t reply, as he was already in Jo’s building, knocking on his front door.

Jolyon let him come in, before he went to the kitchen, and Stoffel followed him.

“Are you ill, Jo?” Stoffel looked worried, and Jo still hadn’t spoken.

“I’ve got a sore throat, and I’m losing my voice,” Jolyon whispered.

“That’s why you can’t come to the party? Because I can guarantee you, it wouldn’t be a problem for us if you can’t talk.”

“I know, but I still haven’t received my costume, and I thought it was a costume party,” Jolyon was always a bit sarcastic, even when ill.

“We wouldn’t ban you just because you don’t have a costume,” Stoffel said, as someone knocked at the door. “I will get it, drink your tea.”

Stoffel opened the door, and after he signed for the parcel, he brought it into the flat and started to open it. The second he saw the costume, he froze.

“What costume did you order?” Stoffel asked, hoping his voice didn’t show his confusion.  

“A member of the Royal Guards, why?” Jolyon said slowly, before he joined Stoffel in the corridor.

“Well, I think there was a little mistake with your costume,” Stoffel answered, before showing Jolyon the Catwoman costume. “I guess we’ll not see you tonight in that.”

“I don’t think so, I’m really sorry,” Jolyon said, and he felt a bit guilty.

“You don’t have to be. And Kevin can still meet you any other day, when you’re not sick,” Stoffel said, before kissing Jolyon on the cheek, leaving him to drink his tea.

 

***

 

“Seriously Nico? That’s the costume you want to wear tonight?” Paul asked, frowning.

“What’s wrong with my choice? Everyone calls me ‘The Hulk’.”

“But do you really want to go shirtless? It’s October, and it’s freezing outside, you’ll get sick,” Paul said.

“The Hulk never gets sick. And at least you will not have to watch me wear one of the many shirts you absolutely hate.”

“You should tear them up,” Paul said, “So, you want me to paint all your body? In green?”

“Yes, I know how much you love touching my body, and I know how much I love these hands on me,” Nico said, taking Paul’s hands in his and kissing them, “And the paint is eatable, if you know what I mean…”

“I always know what you mean when you’re talking about sex,” Paul said, already licking at his lips at the idea. “I will paint you, and then I will get dressed for the party, I don’t want us to be late!”  
Paul went into the bathroom and took the paint. After a little attempt using only his hand, Paul quickly gave up, and he used a sponge to spread the green paint everywhere on Nico’s body. In no time, Nico became the Hulk, wearing only torn shorts. Paul went to the bedroom and put his costume on the bed. Nico helped him put his moustache on, and they were ready to go to Kevin and Stoffel’s house.

 

***

 

Once Stoffel was back from Jo’s flat, Stoffel told Kevin that Jolyon was too ill to come. Kevin was a little bit disappointed, but then they decided to get dressed for the party. Kevin did the costumes for both of them, with the help of his mum, and Stoffel was the sexiest devil Kevin had ever seen.  
Kevin finished by painting Stoffel’s face red, for the costume to be perfect, and then, Stoffel helped Kevin attach his wings to his back. The wings had taken a lot of work for Kevin and Britt, but it was worth it. Finally, Stoffel put the halo on Kevin’s head, before kissing him on the forehead.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous my angel,” Stoffel said.

“I may not stay an angel for too long,” Kevin winked. They were about to kiss when they heard a knock on the door. “It’s party time.”

It was Marcus at the door, and he was dressed as a Viking.

“Why am I not surprised by your costume choices?” Marcus asked.

“We could say the same thing about you,” Kevin laughed, and Marcus came into the house.

“Who carved the pumpkins at the entrance? They look amazing!” Marcus asked.

“Both of us,” Kevin said proudly. It wasn’t long before the other guests arrived, and they were all impressed that Nico was completely shirtless.

“Bet Mario is not as fast as Spiderman,” Marc said, and he wandered outside with Paul so that they could race around the garden. Paul dressed as Mario, was a little bit faster than Spiderman, and Marc put it down to the pasta he ate for lunch.

Once they went back into the house, they saw Dany and Marcus talking. Dany was dressed as a ice hockey player, and they were both crazy about that, but Kevin had to stop them waving around the hockey stick in the living room.

They were all having fun, drinking a little bit and dancing, when someone knocked at the door. Everyone was here, so it was either some kids asking for candy, or the neighbours complaining that they were too loud.

Stoffel opened the door, and he stared with his mouth hanging open when he saw who it was.

“Jo?”

“No, Catwoman,” Jo answered, his voice little more than a whisper.

“Come in,” Stoffel said, and everyone turned to stare at Jo.

“Is this your friend?” Kevin grinned, excited to get to know one of Stoffel’s friend.

“Yes.”

“I thought your friend was a man,” Kevin whispered, and Stoffel didn’t answer, he only cleared his throat and started to talk with Spiderman.

Marcus and Dany were so deep in their conversation about ice hockey that they didn’t even notice Catwoman, until Jo passed near them to get a seat on the sofa. After that, Marcus couldn’t stop glancing at him.

“You should go say hi,” Dany said, winking at Marcus.

Marcus smiled, patting Dany on the shoulder as he wandered over to the sofa where Jo was sitting.

“Hi, I’m Marcus. You’re Stoffel’s friend?” Marcus asked nicely, offering Jo a drink

“I’m Catwoman,” Jo said, his sarcastic tone evident even when his voice was barely a whisper and Marcus had to lean close to him to actually hear him.

“You’re sick?”

“Yes, I lost my voice this morning,” Jo said, but that didn’t stop Marcus getting to know him. They talked a lot, and Stoffel was glad to see that Jo was having fun at the party.  
Stoffel had to go out onto the terrace, because Dany and Marc got the wonderful idea of imitating the kiss from Spiderman.

Marc was hanging upside down from the swing set in the garden, left by the previous owner of the house, and Dany was leaning in for a kiss, grinning as a crowd gathered, watching them with fascination.

Dany deepened the kiss as spots of rain started to fall on them, the roar of thunder in the distance heralding the start of a storm.

They all scurried back inside as the rain got heavier, and Marc was cuddled into Dany, gazing at him with love in his eyes

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Marc said, still grinning at Dany as he rolled down the mask of his costume.

“I’ve always wanted to date a superhero,” Dany smiled.

“As long as you know that your superhero isn’t good on ice skates,” Marc joked, and Dany leant for another kiss.

When they were all back in the living room, Stoffel saw that Marcus and Jo were still talking. He knew that Marcus was really easy to talk to, but he was still amazed to see how comfortable Jo seemed to be with him.

But suddenly, Kevin took two hockey sticks, and a puck, starting a match against Dany in the living room. They were playing for fun, when Dany fell on the couch, pushing Jo, who fell on the floor and lost his mask.  
Stoffel froze when he saw Jo cheeks turning deep red, but then he saw that Marcus was helping Jo to stand up.

“I wasn’t expecting Catwoman to be so beautiful,” Marcus said, with the most genuine and loving smile on his face, but Jo was still unable to speak, so Stoffel decided to lead both of them in his bedroom, to give Jo a little breathing space.

Once he checked Jo was fine, he went back into the living room, and both Kevin and Dany apologised a lot.

“So you let me think your friend was a woman?” Kevin asked, once everyone was back to chatting away.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that Jo isn’t the kind of guy who likes to go to parties. I’m really shocked that he decided to show up, wearing that costume, but I wish that you didn’t have the idea of playing hockey in the living room.”

“I’m so sorry. But why did he come dressed as Catwoman?”

“Why not?” Stoffel smiled, and Kevin nodded in apology, “It wasn’t his original costume, he wanted to come dressed as a member of the Royal Guards, but he ended up with this costume by mistake.”

Kevin gave him a kiss on the cheek, and they wandered back through to join the others. Stoffel asked them to not do or say anything to embarrass Jolyon once he was back.

 

*

 

“Are you okay now?” Marcus asked, giving Jo a glass of water.

“I’m better. You should think I’m silly dressed like this,” Jo said, as he got his voice back slowly.

“I’d never judge someone on the way that they dress, even for a party,” Marcus said, “And you look really good in that costume… I don’t even know your name yet.” Marcus buried his face in his hands as he laughed, which made Jo felt better.

“I’m Jolyon, but you can call me Jo.”

“That’s a beautiful name for a beautiful guy,” Marcus said, it would have sounded cheesy from anyone else, but Jo’s heart raced when he said it. “Do you want me to walk you back to your flat?” Marcus asked.

“I wouldn’t say no to that. But only if it doesn’t take you out of your way.”

“It’s not a problem, I like walking through the streets when it’s raining. And I wouldn’t say no to spending a little more time with you,” Marcus laughed again, it was the most beautiful laugh Jo had ever heard.

They said goodbye at everyone in the party, and Stoffel apologised once again to Jolyon for what happened. Jo told him that it was all okay, and he had a big smile on his face, so Stoffel was glad for him.

Jo’s flat wasn’t too far from Stoffel’s house, and less than ten minutes later, Jo was opening the door.

“I’m going to get changed, wearing leather isn’t really my thing,” Jo said, and Marcus sat on the sofa, “Please make yourself at home, I’ll be quick.”

“I’m going to make some tea, would you like a cup?” Jo asked.

“I’ve never drunk tea, but there’s a first time for everything.”

“You’ve never tried tea? Are you kidding?” Jo asked, and Marcus nodded.

“Can I ask you a question?” Jo asked, sipping at his tea.

“Yes, of course.”

“Did you know from the start that I was a man in a Catwoman costume?”

“To be honest, no. I thought you were a woman, but then when your mask came off, I saw the most beautiful man I’d ever seen,” Marcus blushed as he said it, but less than Jolyon, who was blushing so much that he couldn’t speak. “And when you blush, you’re so cute.”

“And I almost didn’t come to the party.”

“Well, it would have been a shame,” Marcus answered.

Marcus paused, staring into Jo’s eyes as he decided to dive to kiss Jolyon, and when his lips met Jo’s, he felt fireworks shooting through his body.

They kissed until they were both breathless and dizzy, and it was clear from the smile on Jo’s face that he felt the same.

“Wow,” was all that Marcus managed to say, still catching his breath.

“Thank you,” Jolyon said, before he put his head on Marcus’ chest and fell asleep with a big smile on his face.

Marcus watched him for a little while, playing with his hair, before the soft snuffles of Jo snoring made him fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> and of course nothing really happened, thanks to f1_rabbit for the beta


End file.
